Batman/TMNT III 05
[[Datei:Batman TMNT III 05 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #5]]Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #5''' (Untertitel: "Crisis in a Half Shell, Part 5"; "Krise in Halbschale, Teil 5") ist das fünfte von sechs Kapiteln aus der Crossover-Miniserie 'Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III von IDW Publishing und DC Comics. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 4. September 2019 *'Ausgabe:' Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III #5 *'Story': James Tynion IV *'Zeichnungen': Freddie E. Williams II und Kevin Eastman *'Farben': Jeremy Colwell *'Text': Tom Napolitano *'Alternativ-Cover': Kevin Eastman & Tomi Varga *'Assistent Editor': Liz Erickson *'Editor': Jim Chadwick Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #4 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #6 Vorkommende Charaktere thumb|300px|Die Technodrom-InvasionTMNT''/DC-Universum''' *die IDW-Turtles und die Mirage-Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter **April O'Neil und Casey Jones *Amalgam-Batman und Pre-Crisis-Batman **Alfred Pennyworth **Nightwing, Batgirl, Damian Wayne, Tim Drake, Damian Wayne und Red Hood *Oroku Saki/Shredder **Foot Clan *Krang **Krangs Droidenarmee *Joker Handlung thumb|left|200px|The Five-Men ArmyUnter dem schadenfrohen Gelächter des Jokers nehmen Batman, die Turtles und Shredder den Kampf gegen Krangs Droiden auf. Zuerst haben Batman und Donatello vor, dem Joker die Mother Box abzujagen und das Portal damit wieder zu schließen; doch Raphael und Leonardo bemerken, dass sie ihre ihre interdimensionalen Gegenstücke nicht im Stich lassen können.Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III #1 und #2 thumb|200px|Schuld und ErkenntnisBatman trennt sich vom Kampfgetümmel, greift den Joker an und kann ihm die Mother Box abnehmen, doch der Joker verhöhnt ihn noch mit einem Hinweis darauf, wie er einst Jason Todd umgebracht hat.Batman #426-429: "A Death in the Family" (1988-1989) Als die Erinnerung an diese Tat auf ihn einstürzt, bekommt Batman das Gefühl, dass zur Lösung des Problems immer noch ein letztes Puzzlestück fehlt, und entfernt sich vom Schlachtfeld. Splinter, April und Alfred folgen Batman, während die Turtles sich ihrerseits zum Portal durchkämpfen, um von der anderen Seite – dem Technodrom – her etwas auszurichten, während der Shredder, unterstützt von Casey und dem jetzt eintreffenden Foot Clan – ihr Bestes geben, um Krangs Armee aufzuhalten. thumb|left|200px|Eingeständnis aus dem HerzenApril, Splinter und Alfred fahren auf der Suche nach Batman durch die Straßen von New Gotham, als sie auf einmal das Licht des Bat-Signals am Himmel bemerken: Batman hat den Scheinwerfer auf dem Dach des Gotham City Police Departments eingeschaltet, um weitere Hilfe herbeizurufen. Als sie dort ankommen, um Batman dazu zu bewegen, wieder in den Kampf einzugreifen, erklärt Batman ihnen, wie schwer es ihm fällt, die falsche Realität, die Krang erschaffen hat, wieder berichtigen zu müssen, da seine Zeit zusammen mit Splinter und den Turtles als seine Familie''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #1 ihn daran erinnert, wie einsam sein Leben als Leben als Verteidiger der Hilflosen wirklich ist. Gerade in dem Moment aber taucht plötzlich der Technodrom über New Gotham auf – genauso wie sich mehrere Gestalten hinter Batman und seinen Freunden auf dem Dach versammeln… thumb|200px|Calling in: The Bat Family!Indessen gelangen die Turtles unbemerkt durch das Portal in den Technodrom, wo Krang darüber tobt, wie sein Plan für sein „perfektes“ Multiversum auseinanderzufallen beginnt, und sich daher anschickt, New Gotham zu vernichten und alles wieder neu aufzubauen. Auf Raphaels Idee hin schleichen sie sich zum Turm, wo Krang die Mirage-Turtles und den Original-Batman gefangen hält, und befreien sie. ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #2 Die beiden Donatellos beginnen dann sofort mit der Arbeit, den Technodrom zu sabotieren, indem sie die Mother Box mit dem Turm, der aus dem DC-Universum gestohlene Technologie enthält und damit die Verschmelzung ihrer Realitäten initiiert hat, zu verlinken versuchen. Gerade als Batman den IDW-Donatello anruft, um ihn mit jemanden zu verbinden, der ihm bei dieser Aufgabe zur Hand gehen könnte, werden die Eindringlinge von Krang entdeckt. Die beiden Donatellos aber können noch die Mother Box aktivieren, und durch das nun geöffnete Portal treffen Batman und dessen herbeigerufene Verstärkung ein: Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Hood, Tim Drake und Damian! Zitate * Joker: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Roboter und Ninjas und Riesenschildkröten. Ich hatte Träume, die normaler waren als dies. Batman: Krang versucht, das Multiversum zu kontrollieren, Joker. Du musst mir dieses Gerät geben, wenn wir Hoffnung auf einen Sieg haben sollen. Joker: Es kümmert mich nicht, wer das Multiversum beherrscht. Alles, was mich kümmert, ist dir nur den Tag zu verderben. Batman: Ich habe keine Zeit für sowas… [wirft die Mother Box zu Donatello] Donatello! Hier! Joker: Sieh mal, Bats… Du, ich, die ganze Familie und eine Brechstange. Ist immer eine gute Zeit. * Joker: Eine Brechstange… Batman: Jason… Leonardo: Batman? Batman, was ist los… Batman: Ich weiß nicht. Das ist etwas immer noch falsch. Etwas nicht vollkommen richtig. Wir können so nicht gewinnen. * Splinter: Shredder. Shredder: Splinter. Splinter: Meine Söhne werden zu Krangs Schiff reisen und versuchen, dies zu beenden. Du musst diese Armee davon abhalten, diese Welt zu übernehmen. Shredder: Warum sollte ich auf dich hören? Splinter: Weil, wenn wir unseren letzten Kampf haben, es dann in unserer Welt sein wird. Zu unseren Bedingungen. Nicht zu Krangs. Aber jetzt muss ich woanders sein. * Batman: Dieses Leben. Diese Welt. Es fühlte sich so wirklich an. Ich bin mit einer Familie aufgewachsen, mit Brüdern, mit einem Vater… um herauszufinden, dass dies alles eine Lüge ist… dass die anderen alles hatten, was ich in meinem Leben geliebt habe, und ich nichts davon hatte. Es schockiert mich. Ich wollte nicht, dass es wahr ist. Auch als meine Erinnerungen zurückzukehren anfingen, fühlte ich mich, als würde ich alles opfern, was ich war… alles was ich bin. Um ein einsamer Verteidiger der Nacht zu werden, verloren in der Dunkelheit dieses Kampfes. * Splinter: Seht! Das ist sein Schiff. Das ist das Ultratechnodrom. Krang ist hier, um es zu beenden... Batman: Gut. Wir auch… Alfred Pennyworth: Was? Nur wir drei allein? Batman: Batman war noch nie allein. * Batman: Fledermäuse und Schildkröten! Alle zusammen! Es ist Zeit, das zu beenden! Neudruckversionen *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' (HC), April 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichung *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' (*** 2019) Siehe auch *Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW) Kategorie:Non-Canon